In a typical thermal storage and exchange heating apparatus, a heat medium heated with a heat pump is caused to circulate from an upper portion to a lower portion of a thermal storage tank by way of a heat exchanger and is used for heat exchange between a heating object and the heat exchanger, and the heating object heated by the heat exchange is supplied through a mixing faucet (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).